Random H*R Roleplay
This RP is currently: Active Hello H*R Fans! This is a roleplay! We'll be making up stuff as we go along but here are the rules: You WILL not: #Godmod #Troll #Flame #Insult others #RP other's chars w/out owner's permission #Curse (but crap, freakin' and sucks are allow) ANYONE can join this roleplay! Story It's just another day in Free Country, USA... Characters Emmie and Co. (Played by Starteen*) Sunny and Strong Rad (played by Sunny/Darkness) Any canon H*R character (played by anyone) Roleplay Part 1 Emmie: *She is sitting aganist a tall tree and is drawing in her sketch book* Strong Rad: look here, dude! you think you're sooooo cool! well you're not! Coach Z: oh plorse, i'm way cooler than you! *Strong Glad walks over Emmie and looks over her shoulder* Strong Glad: What'cha drawing Em? Emmie: *covers up drawing* Oh! Nothing! (Remember Coach Z can't pronouce some words correctly-- Starteen* ) (oops sorry, i forgot XD lol plorse!) Sunny: hi guys whatcha doinMidnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 23:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Starteen: Not much, nothing unusual has happened lately. Strong Glad: Which is unusual for us! (It's okay-- Starteen* ) Sunny: what if something totally random just happened righ-- *BOOM! someone flies past them and hits his/her face off of a tree* Homestar: owch (Hey, I got to go but I'll be back on soon-- Starteen* ) (Back!-- Starteen* ) Emmie: Don't tell me the Compe blew up! Strong Bad has only had that computer for seven episodes! Homestar: (wearily) I see birdies... Strong Glad: Hey, don't you think we should help dorkstar? Sunny: he'll be fine, i think Strong Rad: can one of you please tell Coach Z that he is being-- Coach Z: shudup! Strong Glad: Strong Rad! Leave Coach Z alone! Strong Rad: YO he is the one who is gettin all up in my grill! Strong Glad: OH C'MON! Just leave Coachy alone! He is my friend, Rad! Starteen: Oh no... Sunny: fight, fight, fight! Strong Rad:fine, i'll leave him alone *mumbles* gosh! Strong Glad: Yay! I won! *hugs Coach Z* Emmie: Now that that little fight is over, let's find out where that explosion came from. *thinking* looks like Homestar left Sunny: hes over there *Homestar is seen trying to walk, but he's stumbling and running into things* Emmie: Well. let's go. Part 2 Sunny: i iz bored, lets go torture Homestar Homestar: wha? Emmie: Really, I think we need to figure out what caused that explosion. Starteen: We could go to the Brothers Strong's house, I've heard most explosions happen there. Emmie: Yes! Good idea! *thinking* I can't wait to see Strong Sad and SB! Sunny: ya lets go! Strong Rad: i'll go too! *All go to the Brothers Strong's House* Starteen: *knocks on door* (kindly) Strong Sad! It's me Star! *Strong Bad opens the door* Strong Bad: er, what're you doing here Starteen: My friends and I are here to ask if you had heard any explosions and could I see Strong Sad? Strong Bad: Hey Strong Sad! Your girlfriend is here to see you. Strong Sad: *From upstairs* She is not my girlfriend! Strong Bad: I guess you guys can come into my house, just don't trash it. Strong Rad: pfft, trash it?! its already trashed enough XD! (yeah Strong Rad doesnt have much manners) Emmie: Hi Strong Bad, has there been any new emails? Strong Bad: Nope. Emmie: Oh, well. Have you hear any explosions or have any happened here? Strong Bad: Yes I have but is this the place where it happened? Um, nope! Emmie: Darn! Well- *Giggling is heard from upstairs* Sunny: hey Strong Bad, who's up there?--and dont even say that "There is no one up there", cuz i bet there is *starts heading for the stairs* Starteen: *In Strong Sad's room* (giggling) Your too nice to me Strong Sad! Strong Rad: *trying to sound like Strong Sad's mom* Strong Sad? is someone else in there? i told you that you're grounded for two weeks for helping Strong Bad egg a house! Strong Sad: I know it's you Strong Rad. Besides, I don't do stuff like that. (Got 2 go for a minute-- Starteen* ) Strong Rad: dang! it never works ('k)Midnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 02:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) (Back!-- Starteen* ) Strong Glad: Do I dare ask what their doing in there? Strong Rad: do you dare?-- Sunny: *knocks on the door* can we come in please? Strong Glad: That won't work Sunny! *shakes head* Now this will work! *Pulls out Strong Bad's BMW Lighter and puts it up to the door* Watch! *The door goes up in flames* *Strong Sad is seen tuning his guitar. While Starteen watches him* Strong Sad: (angerily) Hey! Starteen: *Looks surprised* Strong Glad: (satisfied) See? Sunny: *bursts out laughing* you got'em good! Strong Rad: w00t! Starteen: *looks sad* Strong Sad: *looks at Starteen then sighs* Sunny: awww sorry guys Starteen: *smiles* Uh, You've gotten at playing the guitar. Strong Sad: I guess so. *cracks a smile* Emmie: Well, we need to go you guys, since the explosion didn't happen here. Strong Glad: Aw man, can I at least toture- Emmie: No. (Got to go for the night. Cya tomorrow!-- Starteen* ) Sunny: maybe Homestar started the explosion? (see ya!)Midnight Wolf Don't be hatin'! 02:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Strong Glad: Yeah, if he sticked a big enough fork into an outlet but I doubt Homestar is that stupid. Strong Rad: maybe Homsar started it? Sunny: Homsar didnt start it! well, i bet he didnt Strong Rad: still, that guy is pretty stupid Sunny: no he is not Emmie: Um, before we move on I must ask, where is Coach Z? Strong Rad: didnt he go home? Sunny: no, he came with us, but...where is he? he was here when we got to the house Starteen: *Looks around* I think Strong Glad disappeared too! Emmie: Aw crap, if they're together and Coach Z has mouthwash.. oh no! Strong Rad:*covers face in disgust* Sunny: well we have to find them! Emmie: To The Field! Part 3 *at the field* Sunny: where would they be? Strong Rad: the locker room? Starteen: I think the locker room is near The Track. Rashom: *picking up his magic stuff* Strong Rad: hey who is that? Rashom: *turns around* .... Emmie: Hi- Rashom: I'M SO SORRRRY! I HOPE THAT EXPLOSION DIDN'T DISTURBED YOU! I'M SORRRY! I'M SUCH A BURDEN! Strong Rad: CHILL OUT! so it was you? Rashom: *sighs* Okay, yes I did but not on purpose. I'm Rashom, nice to meet you. :) Emmie: Rashom is quite the amueter magician. *Looks at Rashom* Have seen Smiley and Coach Z come around here? Rashom: Oh! Yes, I think they were flirting or something... Anyway, I guess they went to The Locker Room, I guess. Sunny: cool, its nice to meet you too! Strong Rad: off to the Locker Rooms! *Infront of the Locker Room Door* Emmie: Before we enter this dark dugeon, I must let you know that I'm not responible for whatever burns and/or melt your eyeballs out. *opens the door slowly* Strong Rad: *covers eyes* Sunny: she was kidding i hope Emmie: Coach Z can do some weird things.... *fully opens door* *Strong Glad is seen hugging Coach Z. While Coach Z kisses her forehead* Emmie:'''D: '''Starteen: Awwwww! :3 Rashom: *walks in* Hey you- *looks at Smiley and Coach Z* HOLY- *is hit w/ a brick* Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplaying Category:Roleplay Pages